Lettre à Sirius Black
by Ambers Black
Summary: "Je ne sais pas comment commencer cette lettre, ou quoi mettre dedans. Alors, je vais faire simple. Je vais juste écrire le fil de mes pensées. Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas pourquoi je l'écris. Est-ce pour me libérer, mettre fin à tout ceci. Sans doute. Alors voilà." Un one-shot sur les sentiments que Marlene éprouve pour Sirius. Je ne possède pas Harry Potter.


Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Harry Potter.

1er septembre 1977

Je ne sais pas comment commencer cette lettre, ou quoi mettre dedans. Alors, je vais faire simple. Je vais juste écrire le fil de mes pensées. Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas pourquoi je l'écris. Est-ce pour me libérer, mettre fin à tout ceci. Sans doute. Alors voilà.

Je crois... Je crois que j'ai peur. Je panique, je tremble, je pleure. C'est stupide, tu sais. Mais c'est ainsi. Peur d'aller de l'avant, peur de ne pas réussir, peur de tout en fait. Je ne suis pas comme toi, si fier, si courageux, parce que, tu vois, moi, je suis une peureuse. Non pas une lâche mais une peureuse. Une simple peureuse qui vit dans son monde, dans ses rêves, désillusions peut-être. J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une vie remplie d'aventures, d'être populaire, pleine de vie et confiante, mais...ce n'est pas moi tout ça. Moi, je suis timide, maladroite, sensible et stressée. Tout le temps stressée. J'ai...je crois... Je ne sais pas. C'est tellement confus. Parce que...parce qu'en fait, je crois que j'ai peur, de vivre. Actuellement, tout est si compliqué, la guerre fait rage dehors, des gens innocents meurent, et...et moi, je contemple, passivement sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit, je ne le veux pas sans doute. Est-ce que ça fait de moi quelqu'un d'insensible ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Le monde s'écroule et pourtant, pourtant, toi tu es là, avec tes amis. Comme une bouée de sauvetage comme dirais Lily. Tu ne te souviens plus de moi, mais je sais que beaucoup d'autres s'en souviennent. Comme ton fan club. J'étais tellement, tellement _naïve_, simple. Je croyais, qu'après t'avoir délivré ces mots, tu me répondrais... Tu m'accorderais l'insigne honneur de m'ouvrir_ ton_ cœur.

Tu sais, cela fait presque quatre ans que je suis amoureuse de toi. Je, je n'ai jamais été capable de te le dire en face parce que de toute façon, comment aurais-je pu rivaliser avec toutes ces filles qui te tournent autour ? Je veux dire, tu es populaire, tu es drôle, tu es beau, tu es le célèbre Sirius Black. Celui qui a choisi de ne pas suivre la voix tracée par ses parents, celui qui a eu le courage de dire non et, et tu as tout ce que tu veux. Je veux dire, pour quelqu'un comme moi, tu es l'homme idéal, l'homme rêvé. Mais peut-être es-tu plus que ça. La plupart d'entre nous te prenne pour un dieu, un idéal, un mythe, mais peut-être que tu es plus que cela, tout simplement parce que tu es humain. Je n'ai jamais été capable de te le dire en face, mais rien ne m'a empêché de te l'écrire, et de te donner cette lettre. Malgré les avertissements de mes amies, malgré le fait que je sache que c'était sans espoir. J'ai voulu rêvé, un jour d'hiver, un jour de printemps, un jour d'automne. Parce que ça me faisait me sentir vivante, ça me faisait exister.

Tu ne comprends pas n'est-ce pas. Ce n'est pas grave. Après tout, une fois arrivée à Poudlard, je déchirerais sans doute cette lettre, la laissant s'envoler dans le vent frais de septembre. Ou alors je la jetterai dans le lac, avec toutes les lettres et les poèmes que j'ai pu t'écrire, sans que tu en lises une seule. Oui, je sais. Ais-je oublié de le dire ? Je suis une grande romantique, et j'écris. Peut-être voudrais-tu en lire quelques unes ? Je te le demande...sans te le demander. Car tu n'es pas en face de moi, non, tu te trouves avec les autres Maraudeurs, dans le compartiment que vous partagez depuis votre première année. Lily est sûrement avec vous. Après tout ce temps, elle a enfin réussi à avouer ses sentiments à James. Mais lui, au moins, peut lui rendre ses sentiments. J'ai beaucoup écrit tu sais, des poèmes surtout. En voici quelques uns, pour mon bon plaisir, celui de les relire. Et de pleurer, un temps, sur mon sort. D'être, en ces temps troublés, un tant soit peu...égoïste. Parce que tu vois :

« Ce simple amour a pris vie

Telle une fleur s'épanouit

Cette simple danse d'un temps

Qu'on vous offre comme un chant

Et qui vous transporte de joie

Il n'existe plus de loi

Mais simplement toi et moi

Et aussi ce que je crois.

Et puis les rivières de mots

Qui ne cessent de couler à flots

Détruisant tout sur leur passage,

Pour ne laisser que des ravages.

Car tandis que la détresse plane,

L'amour un peu plus se fane

Comme la fleur en fin de vie

Et ce simple amour presque détruit. »

Presque détruit, ce serait mentir. Car je sais au fond de moi, que je t'aime toujours et que je ne me lasse pas d'écrire sur toi, pour toi. Le plus drôle, c'est que je ne t'ai jamais vraiment connu. Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un simple camarade de classe, de ma maison. Nous n'avons jamais interagi à proprement parler, mais je crois que je t'aime. Ou est-ce un désir, un fantasme, un idéal ? J'ai bientôt 18 ans, mais cela me poursuit encore. Pourquoi ? Tout serait tellement plus simple si j'arrêtai de penser à toi, si j'arrêtai d'être obnubilée par ta personne. Mais étrangement, cela est au-dessus de mes forces. J'ai beau t'écrire tous ces poèmes d'adieu, poèmes que tu ne liras jamais. Je n'y arrive pas, car même :

« Quand il n'y a plus rien à espérer de toi,

Quand l'amour laisse place au désarroi

Quand je me souviens de ces soirs gâchés

Et de ces longues attentes, ces heures passées,

Et chaque fois m'obliger à t'attendre

Sans qu'une seule fois je ne puisse le comprendre

M'accrocher à cette espérance

Défiant toute raison, si dense

Comment me faire comprendre cela,

Que tu ne veux pas de moi

Comment apprendre à oublier

Ce bonheur de pouvoir croire en l'aimé

Mais en même temps le savoir

Qu'il n'y a aucun espoir

Tout le temps se faire violence

Pour arrêter cette espérance.

Je ne le peux,

Je ne le veux,

Briser ce bonheur parfait

Que je ne posséderai jamais.

Je ne le peux,

Je ne le veux,

Briser ce bonheur malheureux

Et n'en plaise à tous ceux

Qui ne voient pas au travers de mes yeux

De ces yeux, qui sont tellement heureux. »

Heureux. Heureuse. Oui je l'ai été. De manière illusoire. Je ne le nie pas. Je me souviens encore de Lily, rouspétant dans le dortoir, arguant sur le fait que tes amis et toi n'étaient rien d'autre que des troubles-fêtes, des « emmerdeurs de première irrespectueux du règlement ». arguant sur le fait que mes sentiments ne pouvaient pas être de l'amour, mais qu'ils n'étaient rien d'autres qu'une attraction pour toi. Tant de disputes, tant de sanglots pour si peu. Lily avait raison, et pourtant, à l'heure où je t'écris, ce n'est pas dans mon compartiment qu'elle se trouve, mais dans celui des « emmerdeurs de première ». La vie est tellement étrange, tellement inattendue. Peut-être qu'un jour, mon prince charmant viendra me chercher pour m'emmener loin de toi et de toutes les horreurs de la guerre. La guerre. C'est un drôle de monde, si loin et si proche en même temps. Tout comme toi.

Merlin ! Je viens de te comparer à la guerre ?! Je crois...Je crois que mon esprit divague. Un peu trop sans doute, mais tellement nécessaire. Une larme vient s'écraser sur mon parchemin. Ça fait tellement mal tu sais. Ça me rappelle le premier jour que je t'ai vu, le premier instant où j'ai croisé ton regard. Un simple et unique regard. La jeune romantique que j'étais, que je suis encore, s'est mise à espérer. Mon cœur s'est emballé. Un putain de regard, unique, involontaire mais qui a tout changé. Je... Peut-être devrais-je m'arrêter là ? Après tout, cela ne rime à rien. C'est futile, inutile, vain. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Et quand tu passes à côté de moi, j'ai envie de te hurler au visage « ne vois-tu pas mon désarroi, lorsque tu passes à côté de moi ? Ne vois-tu pas la flamme qui s'anime au fond de mes prunelles quand tu es là ? Ne vois-tu pas ce que ton simple passage, aussi fugace fût-il a provoqué ? ». Pathétique n'est-ce pas ? Je sais, je sais.

Mais tu vois, je ne fais que tracer ces mots sur le papier, ces mots qui retranscrivent ma pensée, celle qui vient tout droit de mon cœur. De ce cœur idiot qui fait tout de travers, qui tente sans grand succès d'oublier. De t'oublier. Un cœur maladroit emplit de tendresse. Un cœur trop émotif et aussi très naïf, assez risible. Bavard. Qui aime, sans penser aux conséquences. Un cœur seul, dont on n'en voudrait pas. Incapable de te dire en face ce qu'il pense. Pourtant, j'ai 18 ans, et je...

Nous arrivons bientôt. Je vois par la vitre les lumières de Pré-aux-lards. Mieux vaut que je me prépare à vivre encore dans l'ombre, dans ton ombre comme toujours. Parce que tu vois, demain est un autre jour, et même si je suis incapable de te dire à quel point je t'aime, à en souffrir,

« A l'aube des roses matinales,

Je m'effacerai.

À l'aube des heures vespérales,

Je m'envolerai.

J'embraserai l'ire flamboyante,

Ivre de liberté.

Je trouverai l'illusion fuyante,

Saoul de vérité.

J'illuminerai le ciel de ses artifices,

Je percevrai la perfidie du vrai,

Du fond des océans, je sonderai

Mes abysses.

J'illuminerai ma voie de ses artifices,

Je percevrai l'écho de ces abysses

Aux discordantes notes de faux-semblants,

Perceptibles à l'oreille d'un enfant.

A l'aube des roses matinales,

Je m'effacerai.

À l'aube des heures vespérales,

Je m'envolerai.

J'embraserai l'ire flamboyante,

Ivre de liberté.

Je trouverai l'illusion fuyante,

Saoul de vérité.

Le soleil éclatant brûle les pâles roses,

Au parfum enivrant de créativité.

La solitude sombre étouffe la liberté,

L'enivrant de toutes ses arômes moroses.

La lueur de l'espoir brûle sans artifice

Dans les sombres prunelles que forment mes abysses.

L'oiseau du désespoir consume avec délice,

Peines et afflictions coupables de mon supplice.

A l'aube des roses matinales,

Je m'effacerai.

À l'aube des heures vespérales,

Je m'envolerai.

J'embraserai l'ire flamboyante,

Ivre de liberté.

Je trouverai l'illusion fuyante,

Saoul de vérité.

J'éblouirai mon cœur de sa vérité,

Loin de tous les cygnes noirs qui lui font procès.

J'éblouirai mon cœur de créativité,

Pour effacer l'hybris de son âme en dérive,

je l'illuminerai de sensibilité,

Enfoui sous son masque de passivité.

Et je l'ensevelirai sous les cendres

De la renaissance au loin de tout méandre.

A l'aube des roses matinales,

Je m'effacerai.

À l'aube des heures vespérales,

Je m'envolerai.

J'embraserai l'ire flamboyante,

Ivre de liberté.

Je trouverai l'illusion fuyante,

Saoul de vérité. »

Marlène Mckinnon, 18 ans, septième année de Gryffondor.


End file.
